


The pain will slip away when you're with me.

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Series: Demons within us [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Churches & Cathedrals, Crying, F/M, Hugs, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Sexual Slavery, Sleepy Cuddles, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: I wanna say this came to me in a dream and I'm completely ok so don't worry but it one of those odd dreams.Ideas:1. Olivier manages to save reader from the white masks newest gig. Using slaves as both mules and sexual purposes.2. His heart gets tugged because why not.3. Lion is a protective on the outside but a gooey mess on the inside who still listening to his rock bands.4. Doc and Lion are actually calmed down once they both got used to each other. And sometimes they joke about things when the time comes.





	The pain will slip away when you're with me.

***Stumbling. Scrapping of chains, the cries*** Things that blasted into you're dream as you were awakened and forced to get up and started to walk. Your legs screamed in pain and your body was tired from moving so much. The person forced you forward when you slowed and whacked you in the arm to keep you awake, you didn't cry. You knew better, the punishment they dealt was horrifying. Soon you were in a room a bright white light glared directly into your face causing you to jerk back and try to shield your eyes. Before something heavy hit the back of your head and your world went black. 

 

You awoken to a cool hard bed. With monitors attached to you and a white light that irritated your eyes. A soft whimper slid through your lips as you heard distorted whispering. Soon a hand was placed on your forehead causing you to attempt to yank back and shiver. You could hear someone talking with others but you couldn't make it out as the voice grew quiet. Slowly you opened your eyes and where met with a man in a white lab coat with a mask on staring at you. "I see that you're awake. You've been in a coma for a few days." His smooth French accent hummed as he checked your IV's and vitals, soon he sat down and sighed "Now, that you're awake it's seems that some others would like you ask you some questions. Don't worry all you have to do is nod or shake your head."

 

After hours of question and the man in the lab coat quickly chasing them off when it started to get late, he turned to you once again and sighed "I'm sorry about that..they tend to be a little overbearing when questioning victims." That last word caused you to spike in heart rate causing the machine to beep wildly, as you began to struggle a bit. The man quickly placed a gloved hand on your arm and waited until you stopped. His brown eyes glared down into yours as another figure appeared. 

Lion watched as Doc calmed down the new patient, it was six days from her entrapment and rescue from the White masks facility. Luckily they got there just in time to save a few girls. Sadly only you survived when the shock of rescue caused a heart attack in many victims. You on the other hand just slipped into a coma. His heart tugged a bit as he glanced upon you. He sighed and he muttered a prayer for the innocent souls that died and then carried on with documentation of everything. He's seen a lot, been through a lot of things but when he saw you laying there. Bruised, starved, and violated. His body seemed to crash against the gates he built up for himself to stop him from going into the rage that plagued his teenage years. He shook it off as a coincidence that happens when operators see the relief they bring to others eyes when they're rescued. But as time went on his mind kept going back, who where you? And how did you manage to end up being alive.


End file.
